Lake Superior
Lake Superior & Ishpeming RR No. 18 is a class SC-4 2-8-0 "Consolidation" steam locomotive that was built by Alco in 1910 for the Lake Superior & Ishpeming railroad as #11. The locomotive was design to haul iron ore between Marquette, MI docks on Lake Superior from which the ore would be shipped to steel mills on the lower lakes then In August of 1923 it was renumbered 18. It was rescued from scrap and sold to the Marquette & Huron Mountain RR on July of 1963. On November 9, 1969 No. 18 was put in a scrap line in Marquette, Michigan where the locomotive was going to be scrap and was then sold to Ishpeming Steel Co in January 1985 then sold to Lake States Steam Association in June 1985. From 1989 - 2006 No. 18 was restored and operational at the Grand Canyon Railroad and became the first steam engine to operate for the railroad. In 2007 No. 18 took part in the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway for special Excursions beginning in the month of July of that year. Today the locomotive has been restored to its new life at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad in Alamosa, CO. However, it along with Southern Pacific 1744 have been out of service as of 2017 Trivia * No. 18 used to be the Grand Canyon's favorite steam locomotive. * No. 18 is Nicknamed "Winter Wonderland" Because it was the perfect steam train to operate in the snow either both light, heavy, and even snowstorms while operating at the Grand Canyon Railroad, And a One time run at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad on January 15th, 2011. * This locomotive was featured in films, such as "'92 Southwest Steam Safari: Steam in Arizona, Colorado & New Mexico," "The 45 Steam Locomotive," "A Quarter Century of Steam," "Shining Time Station" (The holiday christmas special), "Climbing to the Canyon", and "I Love Toy Trains" (during a "Real Trains" segment) clip based on Grand Canyon Railroad. * When No. 18 appears in Shining Time Station (The holiday Christmas special) it appears again during the third musical number, "It's Christmas Time at the Railway Station", and also contributes the sound of its whistle, a Southern Pacific six-chime, for Mr. Nicholas' heard-but-not-seen "Northern Star." * No. 18 is not the only LS&I engine that was was sent to Grand Canyon Railroad. No. 20, 18's sister locomotive, was also purchased by Grand Canyon Scenic, but No. 20 has not yet been rebuilt to operational status and is only in storage. * On february of 2003 No. 18 double headed with Grand Canyon Railway No. 29. * In 1995 it double headed with Grand Canyon #4960. * In 2005 the locomotive was retired from the Grand Canyon railway and it was put on static display. * In 2006 the engine was not operational because it was under restoration. * No. 18 was chosen to haul the Grand Canyon's regular train For Four days during the 1989 - 1990 New Year's Holiday Weekend. While operating No. 18 runs solo, and later requiring assistance from 2 of the GCR’s GP-7 diesel locomotives coupled to the front of the steamer. * On February of 1991, Phoenix hosted a special “Union Station Days” and the Grand Canyon Railway was invited to take part in it No. 18, heads the train as it makes this special trip down to Phoenix. * In August of 2002, No. 18 used to triple headed with Santa Fe #3751 and Grand Canyon #4960. * When steam operations ceased on August 31, 2007 the locomotive was placed up for sale again. * No. 18 has been restored to the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad since spring of 2008. * The only reason that the Mt. Hood railroad place No. 18 for sale it's because she was too expensive to operate. See Also *Gallery Category:2-8-0 Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:ALCO locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:Lake Superior & Ishpeming locomotives